What Light Through Yonder Window Breaks
by Kalims
Summary: A very slang casual Will has a conversation with a very formal unexpected someone.


**What Light Through Yonder Window Breaks**

He was a legend, widely regarded as the greatest writer in the English language and the world's pre-eminent dramatist. He was so respected, loved and idolised. His plays have been translated into every major living language and are performed more often than those of any other playwright. As much as you can imagine he was very famous!

He was William Shakespeare!

And now, sitting on the chair next to his wooden table. A paper in front of him close to a cup of ink, and feather in his hands. He ran his hand through his thick hair, then looked at the candle which was enlightening the room.

"What shall I write?" He asked himself. Before his eyes winded in happiness and shock and his lips drew a small smile on his face. "Yes! 'See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!' That's the perfect phrase for Romeo to say to his sweetheart Juliet!" He spoke to himself (as geniuses do usually).

He wrote on the paper and then leaned back on the chair. But suddenly, a blinding light came from behind him. William looked back immediately, only to see a redheaded weird looking girl on the floor.

"Ouch!" She said. "Dang! I really need to practice on using this time travelling portal!" The girl rubbed her back and William looked at her in shock!

On top of her obvious lack of knowledge in proper English language, her look was very strange! She seemed to him about fifteen. Her hair was short and a little messy, very un-lady like, though her face was breathtakingly beautiful. She was wearing a weird grey sleeveless top, and white shorts. William thought it was quite revealing! And also, some freaky looking white shoes.

She took him by suprise when she looked at him with her brown-golden eyes. She raised a confused eyebrow and then suddenly gasped.

"I know you!" She stated in shock. "You're Shakespeare! You're the 'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day' guy!" She sheered in surprise. He looked at her with a puzzled, yet impressed expression. He hadn't wrote his sonnet 18 yet, so he found what Will said was so amazing and so deep!

"Pardon me, lady." William started. "Forgive my audacity and ignorance, but may you introduce me to yourself and please explain to me what occurred few seconds ago?" He felt a bit offended when he saw the girl in front of him bursting out laughing. She took few seconds to regain her composure.

"Oh, sorry, it's just..." She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "My name is Will. Oh, it's like yours! Anyway, it's really hard to explain what just happened here. But, no worries! Nothing's messed up and I can leave whenever I want to!" Will explained. She couldn't believe that she actually was in the same room with William Shakespeare!

When she first found out about her new ability, creating time portals, she planned on going back in time two weeks ago to re-do her exams, and this time nail them! But she thought that spending time with the actual WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE was so much more fun! And she wasn't planning on going back any time soon.

On the other hand, Williamwas having conflicted feelings. On one part, he found this girl extremely strange and inappropriate and a little scary! He wished she would leave right now! But on the other part, he felt that she was kinda sweet. She seemed form another culture, and inside him, he wanted to know more!

"Boy, you seem so much younger in personnel!" Will broke the silence with a grin. After scanning William, her gaze shifted towards the papers on the table. She smiled widely and moved towards the table.

"I guess you were writing a play, huh? Which one is it?" Will took a paper in her hand and started to read it while William, still overwhelmed by the surprise, was watching silently. Soon after, he found the redheaded nodding.

"Romeo and Juliet." She smiled. "Can't believe I'm witnessing the breath of one of the world's most famous and tragic love stories!" Shakespeare, of course, didn't fully understand what she meant, but he moved close to her and sat again on the chair, feeling a bit more reassured.

"Has it earn your liking?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I really love the play! And the story is really special and touching, you did a great job writing it!"

"But miss, I am still working on the first few parts" He said but Will ignored him and decided that, since she was in the presence of Romeo and Juliet's creature, he should get a piece of her real opinion.

"Although I really think that some of the used expressions are just exaggerated and simply useless." She said critically. William listened to her interested as she continued.

"For example, 'I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it's an enemy to thee'. Why you insist on using those mysterious words? Thee and such stuff? And you always make the phrase far more complicated than it should be. Maybe because you're a genius and all, but some people just get annoyed with it! So it would be both well-written and easy on the ear if you just wrote 'I don't know how to tell you who I am. My name, God, is hateful to me because it is an enemy to you'. You see! It still has the good grammar and proper language, and it isn't as complicated!"

Shakespeare took the paper from Will's hands and looked with focus at his line. After few seconds he nodded and stated.

"Indeed! I think that you are right."

"Also, I'd like to say something about Romeo's character. I understand that he's a very sweet, loving, good guy, good-looking with a cute face, and a non-violence attitude. I know you intended to show him like this because of his enormous love for Juliet, but since her dad hates him, and has forbidden their love, I think he should be really pissed! I think it'll be more successful if you make him more like a very dangerously hot looking, kick-your-butt badass man! Now that's a Romeo!"

"But, wouldn't taht make him unlovable and resented? Especially by Juliet!"

"Are you kidding me? Chicks adore gangsters!"

"If you may, my young lady, I would like to hear more of your prospect on my writing." William said, really interested in Will's opinion.

"Sure thing, Shak! But please, just call me Will." Will pulled another chair and sat on it then strated to read the rest of the written play, with William by her side.

After about two hours, Will and William were standing and shaking hands, both smiling.

"Remarkable job, Will! I am nonetheless in awe of your talent!" William's voice sounded utterly soft and happy.

"Thanks! I think you're pretty awesome, too, especially for a seventeenth century guy!"

"Will, you are my savior! I shall always be grateful for you!" Shakespeare said while Will just shook her head.

"Don't mention it, Shek! I really had fun, you really are a great writer." Will complemented the obvious. She opened a portal and waved for William.

"Bye!"

"Farewell, Will!" He said before Will disappeared. After she was gone he smiled ot himself and sat again, then started to work on the rest of the play, taking every tip Will gave him into consideration.

* * *

_Date: 2011_

Will came back to her time long ago, and she was really happy! Both because she felt a great sense of achievement helping Shakespeare himself in writing, and also because she got an A+ on her English test, thanks to the time she spent with him.

Now,she was sitting next to Cornelia, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin, plus the rest of the class in Heartherfield Theater! The school was watching the Romeo and Juliet play, done by some broadway actors.

_Juliet: But dear Romeo, they'll kill you._

_Romeo: No sweat my love! Your love will give me the strength to fight them! Superman himself wouldn't stand in my way!_

_Juliet: Dang! You're strong! Oh Romeo! You're my hero!_

_Romeo: Don't mention it, Juls!_

"Sweet!" Will muttered under her breath, proud and happy, while the rest of the audience screamed in union:

"WHAT?"


End file.
